


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by sunkwans



Series: fairytale malec [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Mundane!AU, Raphael is a Little Shit, alec is a servant, but a good friend to alec, clary is a fairy, fairytale!au, fun ball, jace is also a lightwood btw, lydia is magnus' servant friend, maryse is evil, simon and raphael have mouse chemistry, simon is a friendly mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec Lightwood is forced to be a servant in his own home- because of his "relationship preferences". Magnus Bane is the prince, and loves going to meet his people.





	a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> HOMOPHOBIA WARNING! (i just think maryse is the worst mom) my take on a malec cinderella. it's a bit different than the actual story, but i can't help i like change. sorry not sorry. i might do more of these, but i hope you like this one :)

Alec grabbed the silver tray, making sure to flatten his palm against the bottom of it. The tray was cold on his palm, despite the warm tea pot that sat on top of it. Alec used his free hand to open the kitchen door- quietly, being sure not to interrupt his Mother's guest- before stepping out of the kitchen. He hung his head low so that his black hair covered his beautiful features, just as his Mother told him to. 

"I did hear about the ball. You know how women here love to gossip- oh, Alec. Thank you, please set the tray on the table and be gone," Maryse said. Alec suppressed a shiver at her cold tone, and did as she instructed. 

"Who is this?" A voice asked. Alec didn't dare lift his head up, but he did peek through his black bangs. A few rays of sunlight shone through the strands, turning the stray hairs gold. All Alec could see of his quick glance was someone sitting on the couch, someone who was sitting straight- like a royal would sit.

"Excuse him. This is Alexander. He's one of my ch- servants," Maryse said. Alec heard her almost say he was her child, and he didn't contradict her when she said servant instead. Alec was practically her servant, and he didn't think he was anything but. The only source of love Alec had was from his two siblings.

_Alec loved his father more than life. Alec had always been Robert's favorite, but the only reason Alec knew that was because his father spoiled Alec in secret. He also taught Alec to be kind, and caring. But Alec's mother did not love him this way. She treated her own son as an outsider- only if Robert was not there- and spoiled the other two children. Alec never minded because Isabelle and Jace always played with him, and always loved him. But everything changed when Robert died._

"I wish I could see the face that's under all of that hair," the voice said. Alec was dismayed to find he thought the voice was soothing, and it made his cheeks redden.

"I apologize for Alexander's rudeness. Alec, bow."

Alec bowed deeply, and stood up straight, not hiding beneath his hair anymore. Alec looked to the couch- and was surprised at what he found. It was a man, who had dark, honey skin, and black hair that was styled carefully- not a hair out of place. The man's eyes were what made Alec do a double take. At first Alec thought they were green, but as he took a second look, he saw shots of gold throughout. Alec had seen gold eyes before- his brother, oddly enough had them- but none like this. They didn't have depth as this man's eyes did.

"Hello, beautiful. Why were you hiding underneath all of that hair, huh?" 

Alec glanced quickly at his Mother- not sure if he should answer or not- but she was glaring at Alec, her gaze piercing. 

"I am only a servant, sir. I do not wish to disturb the guests," Alec replied. His voice was soft, and silky sweet, just like it always had been since he was a child. 

_Alec was cast out to be a servant in his own home after Robert died. Alec was ten when his father died, and Alec had told his father a secret. Alec said, his gaze innocent, that he liked boys. Normally, Alec wouldn't have been so forward, but it was his father, whom he trusted more than anything. But Alec did not know his Mother was there as well, listening in to their conversation._

"I am slightly disturbed. How can someone be as gorgeous as you?" The man had already shown an interest to Alec- despite the fact Alec was a servant- and Alec could tell his mother was not happy. Yet, Alec was strangely compelled to stay. The presence of the man was a good one, and made Alec feel wanted in a way he thought he never would. 

"I am sorry for being so forward, but who might you be?" Alec asked. He'd taken a small step forward, and was smiling softly. The sunlight filtered in through Alec's window, and turned the man's black hair gold at the tips, making it look as if he had a halo. He was beautiful, as angels are most often portrayed to be, so Alec thought to himself maybe the man was an angel. 

"Prince Magnus," he replied. 

Alec gasped quietly, and bowed once more. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I must leave. I apologize for taking up your precious time. Excuse me." 

Alec stood, and spun around, quickly but gracefully, and pushed through the kitchen door. Isabelle, Alec's little sister, and Jace, Alec's little brother, were both in the kitchen. Isabelle was sitting on the counter- despite her dress- and Jace was leaning against the counter, a mango in his hand. Isabelle's long hair was still plaited from when Alec had done it that morning, and her gaze softened seeing Alec. Jace grinned, but it was a loving gesture that he had only for Alec. 

"Alec, who is out there?" Isabelle asked, hopping off of the counter gracefully. 

"Isabelle, I just talked to the Prince," Alec replied, still dazed. 

Isabelle rushed up to him, and grabbed his face gently in her hands. They were calloused from when she snuck out of her room at night to help Alec with his chores. 

"Are you okay? You were in there for a long time," Isabelle said.

"Long enough for me to fix my hair in my reflection on the fridge," Jace said. His golden hair looked just as it always did; tousled, but charming in its own way. 

"Hush, we don't want Mother to hear you. I will tell you two all about it tonight. Try to sneak into my room," Alec said.

Jace smirked, and it spoke of trouble, and Isabelle released Alec's face, nodding. Alec's siblings knew why Alec was made into a servant, and neither of them shunned him as their Mother had expected. They both helped Alec with his chores, and did some of their own, lessening Alec's load. 

_Alec grieved for his father with the comfort of his siblings for three days, before Maryse brought up the conversation he'd had with Robert. Alec couldn't lie, for she already knew the truth, and was shunned away by his own Mother. She'd forced Alec to live in the attic, and if she saw Isabelle or Jace speaking with Alec, she would punish Alec. So Alec lived a lonely life, his only friends the mice that sometimes spoke to him._

"Now I must go. Do not tell Mother you know of the Prince being here," Alec added. He touched his sisters hair lightly, and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," Isabelle whispered quietly to Alec.

"I love you too," Alec replied. 

Alec hugged his brother, who hugged him back, before grinning his special grin, and touching Alec's hair gently. "Be good, Alec. I love you," Jace said. 

"I love you too," Alec replied once again, before he was gone. Isabelle looked after him sadly, the ghost of her brothers kiss on her forehead. She didn't think Alec knew how much her and Jace missed his presence in their lives. He'd been there their whole life, being a year older than Jace and two years older than Isabelle. Isabelle loved her brother, no matter what, as did Jace, and they did everything they could to include him. But they both knew Alec was lonely in his room, so they came to visit every night, bringing snacks and love. 

 

Alec all but ran to his room in the attic, his anxiety getting the best of him. Alec had never really been allowed to talk to the guests, but none of them asked to speak to him anyways. "But the Prince!" Alec exclaimed to himself, after his door was closed and he was sitting on his bed. 

"Did you say Prince? Whaddya mean Prince?"

Alec looked down at the squeaky voice he knew to be Simon. He grabbed Simon off of the floor gently, and held him up. 

"Simon, this is serious matters. Prince Magnus just showed up. And he spoke to me, Si! And not just spoke to me, he flirted with me!" 

"Why would he do that? You're boring." Alec rolled his eyes fondly, and picked Raphael off of the floor. 

"And you're a mouse," Alec deadpanned. 

Raphael squeaked, and Alec knew it to be a laugh. "You got me there, Alec. Let me roam free, you beast."

Alec giggled at the squirming mouse, but did as Raphael asked, setting him on the floor. Raphael looked up at Alec, before promptly scuttling up Alec's quilt, and sitting on Alec's thigh.

"Are your siblings coming in tonight?" Raphael asked. 

"Tell me they are! That girl Isabelle is so pretty!"

Raphael eyed Simon warily. Alec didn't know if dating between mice was a thing, and especially if gay mice actually existed, but Alec knew something was going on between his two mice friends.

"That 'girl Isabelle' is my sister, thank you very much," Alec replied. 

"Back to the important matters," Simon said. He was not a very focused animal, but Alec could tell he was trying to work everything through in his tiny little mouse brain. 

"Yes, which were?" Raphael asked, his voice displaying he was bored, but Alec knew different. He had good friends, and although they were mice, they kept him company in his lonely journey, and made it a little bit worthwhile. 

"The Prince, Raphy, the Prince!" Simon squeaked loudly, slipping through Alec's fingers and sitting on his thigh beside Raphael. Simon listened intently, but Raphael pretended not to be interested, looking down at his paws, but Alec could see his little mouse ears perked up and listening. 

"Yes, the Prince. So I was bringing in a platter of tea, per Mother's request, and she'd told me we had a guest, so I put my head down, so they couldn't see my face. Well, the guest, whom at the time I didn't know to be the Prince, asked me to uncover my face. So I did, and he flirted with me, so I asked who he was, afraid that maybe he was picking fun at me. But the man stood his ground, and introduced himself as Prince Magnus. I got out as quick as I could," Alec added, a bit helplessly. He'd pretended not to hear the Prince calling after him as he left, and his Mother making an excuse about him, and why he was acting so odd. 

"You just left? You're an idiot," Raphael said. 

Simon smacked Raphael in the head- earning himself an indignant squeak from Raphael- before turning back to Alec smiling. "Alec, that's great! The Prince likes you!" 

Alec sighed, before stroking Raphael and Simon's heads gently. "That's the problem, friends. I'm just a servant, nothing more."

 

Magnus never denied himself the pleasures of life- which included beautiful boys and girls. So when Magnus was inexplicably drawn to the beautiful servant boy, he wasn't surprised in the least. But then the boy spoke, and Magnus was surprised. The servant boy was soft spoken, and obviously knew what to do in the presence of a royal, which Magnus found odd because Maryse Lightwood had said the boy belonged to the house when she'd moved in. How had the boy learned the proper mannerisms for a royal? And then some things made sense to Magnus. He noticed the boys looks- obviously- but he'd also noticed how much the boy looked like Maryse Lightwood. He had the same black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes; the combination was odd in itself, but for both of them to have it was even odder. And then Magnus had seen pictures in the house, and saw a little boys portrait, and Magnus decided it was Alexander. The picture was hidden away in a corner, but Magnus had seen it upon arrival, and had realized he'd seen it when the boy had left. So as Magnus entered his castle, he went straight to some of his servants. He'd never hurt his servants, and even treated them as friends. That's why Magnus wasn't surprised when he was drawn to the servant boy. But even Magnus had never liked a servant like he did Alexander. 

"Lydia, may you come assist me, please," Magnus said sweetly when he saw the girl as she was dusting. She was a beautiful woman- blonde hair, blue eyes, gentle features- and she was an amazing friend to Magnus. 

"Of course, My Prince," Lydia replied, smiling and setting down the duster. She knew Magnus didn't actually need her help- he never actually made the servants do anything for him, really- and followed him silently. They entered Magnus' room, which was empty of people. The bed in the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed, with bold red sheets. Magnus loved to stand out, and his room was all his so he personalized it with bold colors that clashed nicely. 

Lydia shut the door gently, before whirling around to Magnus, smiling. 

"What happened, My Prince?" Lydia asked, going to stand in front of Magnus, who was holding onto one of the posters on his bed, smiling. 

"You can call me Magnus, you know that Lydia. Come sit with me," Magnus said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, but sat with Magnus, straightening out her brown skirt. "What happened, Magnus." 

Magnus smiled to himself and looked up at Lydia through his eyelashes. "I met someone."

Lydia looked at him, squinting her eyes. "You've always met someone. There's nothing new here."

"But this someone is different, Lydia," Magnus replied. 

"You always say that exact same thing." 

Magnus smiled. He loved Lydia and he knew he was lucky to have her. She kept him on his toes. "Lydia, he's a servant boy."

Lydia blinked at him. "What?"

Magnus nodded. "You heard right. He's a servant. But listen, I came to ask you a question. Do you know of any Alexander?"

Lydia shook her head no. "No I don't know any servant named Alex- Magnus, didn't the Lightwood's have a son named Alexander?" 

Magnus shrugged. He didn't remember the last name Lightwood that well; he'd met a lot of people in his lifetime. 

"You don't remember the Lightwoods. Okay, well the father, Robert LIghtwood, died about ten years ago. There was a beautiful funeral in his honor, and one of the sons, the oldest, started screaming. It was the worst sound I've ever heard." Lydia's eyes had gone sad with the memory. "His mother forced him to leave. He had black hair, blue eyes. He walked past me, and I tried to grab at him but my father forced me to look forward."

Magnus listened, and thought. He did remember. The little boy had tried to go to his father, but his mother refused him. Both of his siblings were holding onto his arms, trying to calm him, but the boy kept screaming. It was a sound Magnus had never heard before. It sounded like the scream was being ripped out of him, like the boy was being ripped apart. Magnus supposed it felt like he was. "I do remember," Magnus said quietly. Because Magnus' parents had wanted him to get to know his people, he went to every funeral and every wedding, to be with his people in their hardest, or happiest times. 

"Why do you ask?" Lydia's voice had become soft when she realized Magnus did remember, and she was trying not to upset him more. He had never been able to hide how he was feeling from Lydia, and whenever he looked up, she was surprised at the pain, sadness, and also a little bit of hope she saw in his eyes. 

"Because Alexander Lightwood is the servant boy I met."

 

"Alec? Alec, are you awake?" There was a soft knock on Alec's door, and he knew it was his siblings.

"Yeah, come in." 

Alec's sister walked in first, and she was holding a bag of something Alec couldn't see. She was smiling brightly, and her pajamas were beautiful red silk. Alec couldn't even dream of having something so beautiful.

Jace walked in next, holding three cups of a drink Alec couldn't see. Jace was also wearing nice pajamas, but Alec knew how much Jace hated to wear them. Jace would never say that, though, because he knew it would hurt Alec's feelings, to see his brother so ungrateful for the things he has that Alec doesn't. 

"What have you got there?" Alec asked, standing up from his bed. His pajamas were nowhere near as nice, black sweatpants and a black sweater, both filled with holes from years of wearing them. 

"Snacks," Isabelle replied. She closed Alec's door gently behind Jace, before coming to sit on Alec's bed. Jace had already sat, and Alec sat back down, resting against his pillows, his feet in Jace's lap. 

"I have drinks," Jace said, grabbing one of the cups he'd put on the floor and handing it to Alec. The drink inside was blue, and Alec didn't ask what it was, he just drank it. He was surprised at how good it was; it tasted like blueberries. 

"Which are actually pretty good. So, what are we going to talk about," Alec said. He knew what they wanted to hear about. The Prince. 

Isabelle leaned against Alec's shoulder, and handed him her snacks. There was chocolate and pretzels put together in the bag, and Alec realized how good it actually looked. 

"Prince Magnus, obviously," Isabelle replied. Jace nodded excitedly. Alec knew they both wanted to meet the Prince, even if Jace would never admit that. 

"Well I've never really seen him before the, so I didn't know it was him. First thing he said to me was, 'I wish I could see the face underneath all of that hair.'" Alec blushed just remembering. The Prince had flirted with him, a servant. How did that happened?

"No he didn't!" Isabelle said, looking at Alec with wide eyes.

"He did. Mother told me to bow, and stop being rude, so I did as she said, and bowed. When I stood back up straight, the man- or the Prince, I guess- said 'hello, beautiful, why were you hiding underneath all of that hair?'" Alec remembered the whole conversation, because he'd gone through it in his head about one hundred times, and he was forced to tell it to Simon about two times that many times. "And I replied 'I am only a servant, sir, I do not wish to disturb the guests,' just as Mother taught me." 

Alec looked at Jace quickly. Jace had always been the most angry at his mother for what she'd done to Alec, and he spoke out about it multiple times. But the last time he'd done it, Maryse had beaten Alec black and blue, so Jace stopped speaking out. 

"Anyways, the Prince said 'I am slightly disturbed. How can someone be as gorgeous as you.'"

"Alec! He did not!" Isabelle all but yelled. Alec and Jace shushed her at the exact same time. 

Alec barely believed it himself, and if he hadn't of actually been there, and been the one the Prince had been talking to, Alec would've been like Isabelle. "He did. I was- well, I was quite surprised to say the least. No one ever really has an interest in me, so I couldn't believe that someone had looked at me like that. Especially someone as handsome as the Prince." 

"How didn't you know it was the Prince?" Jace asked. 

Alec thought about it, even though he already knew the answer. "I had never seen him grown up." 

Jace frowned, but didn't say anything about it. 

"There's going to be a ball," Isabelle said quietly. 

Alec nodded. He'd heard about some sort of ball when he walked into the living room, and had put two and two together. "I know." 

"I'm not going," Jace said. 

"Yes you are. Mother is making both of us go," Isabelle said. 

Alec felt tears burn behind his eyes, but he knew he would hold in his tears until his siblings left. They hadn't done anything, and Alec didn't blame them, but he knew they would be quick to blame themselves. 

Jace grabbed Alec's leg tightly. "Alec, I'm making sure you go. I won't go without you." 

Alec smiled gratefully. "Thank you, brother, but you don't have to do that. I will be happy as long as you two are." 

Isabelle snuggled further into Alec. "You're too kind, Alec. This world doesn't deserve you." 

"And I don't deserve either of you," Alec replied. 

_The first weeks of being a servant were the worst for Alec. He didn't know what to do- he was lost. The only reason he made it through the first month was his siblings, who held his hands every night when their Mother had fallen asleep,_

"I love you, Alec. We're going to get you to Prince Magnus. I promise," Isabelle said. Alec believed her. 

"I love you too, Isabelle. And I love you Jace. I love you both so much. Thank you," Alec said sweetly. He wanted to be alone, but he wasn't going to run out his siblings. 

"I love you too, Alec. Izzy we need to go. It's getting late," Jace said. He gently pushed Alec's legs from his lap, and crawled over to Alec, pulling him in a huge hug. 

"Goodnight, Alec. And remember, a dream is a wish your heart makes," Jace whispered in Alec's ear, before crawling off of the bed, and leaving. Isabelle was slower to leave, but she did eventually, hugging Alec tight to her, and giving him affection. But even though Alec had the love of his siblings, all he'd ever wanted was the love of his Mother. But he would never get that. 

So, Alec curled up into a ball, and let the tears fall freely from his eyes, drowning his happy memories for the moment. Alec barely noticed when Simon and Raphael climbed onto his covers, and snuggled up against Alec. 

 

Magnus personally made sure to talk to Maryse Lightwood again about Alexander coming to his ball. But, to Magnus' disappointment, Alexander wasn't there to greet him. Magnus had dreamed of the blue-eyed boy for days, until the day of his ball came, and he talked to Maryse so the invitation would be fresh on her mind. Magnus had hoped to even get a glimpse of Alexander, but he did not. He met Alec's siblings, one who looked almost exactly like Alexander, and the other who was almost the opposite. 

The boy- Jace, Magnus thought- had whispered a secret in Magnus' ear as he got up to leave.  _'He misses you too'_.

 

Alec felt naive. He'd let himself hope to see Magnus, but he should've known of his Mother's wicked ways. She'd given Alec double the chores, and two times less the amount of time to do them. It was a lost cause. But Alec still smiled when he saw how beautiful Isabelle looked in her white gown. It was lace, and it covered her arms, and fell down to her feet. She was wearing black heels beneath the dress, but you could only see a shadow of the heels when she walked. 

Jace, on the other hand, was a whole other story. He made sure his tuxedo was rumpled, and that his hair was out of place. He looked positively messy, and Alec loved that. Alec had one of the most loyal siblings, he knew, and he was so grateful for him. But Jace looking like a hot mess didn't change Maryse's mind. 

Alec was left alone, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to see Magnus so bad that it was an actual ache. So Alec ran into his garden, and watched the flowers bend in the wind. 

"You can cry you know." 

Alec leaped off of the bench he'd sat on, and turned around to the voice he'd heard. He was met with a girl, who was sitting on bench, and she looked to be glowing. Her hair was like liquid fire, and her eyes were the brightest emerald green. Her dress was green as well, and it was the deepest, most natural green, and it clashed beautifully with her fire. 

"Who are you?" Alec asked, taking a cautious step back. He didn't feel afraid, though. 

"Well, you silly boy, I'm your fairy godmother," the girl replied. She stood, and her dress floated up around her, blowing in the breeze as the flowers had. Alec noticed that she was very short, much shorter than him, and that she was a little thing. But she was beautiful, and Alec was transfixed by her glowing eyes. 

"Oh! I forgot that my luminous skin effects mortals." A wand appeared into her hand, and she waved it around herself. It looked as if green glitter fell from her wand, but it did as she wanted; her skin became regular, and no longer caught Alec's eye like before. She was still beautiful, but she looked normal now. Alec couldn't forget her fiery hair, though, like it was embedded into his memories. 

"I have a fairy godmother?" Alec asked. He wasn't scared anymore- just curious. 

"Yes. My name is Clary. I could feel that you are sad. How can I assist you, darling?"

Alec took a deep breath, and told Clary of the ball, and how much he wanted to see Prince Magnus. Clary listened, her green eyes shining with excitement. 

"Let's begin," Clary said. "First, you need a carriage." Clary's green eyes flicked back and forth, as if she was searching for something, and they landed on something behind Alec. "A pumpkin. Perfect."

Alec was about to ask what she meant by a pumpkin, but before Alec could ask, a beautiful carriage had appeared. Alec gasped, glancing at Clary, who smiled sweetly at him. 

"We're going to need horses."

 

Alec watched as everything and anything had become useful to Clary, and before he knew it, Alec was ready for the ball. Until he looked down at his clothes.

"Clary," Alec said quietly.

"Yes, darling?" Clary asked, eyeing Alec.

"What about me?"

Clary smiled, and waved her wand around Alec. It felt like Alec was being touched by wind, being caressed by the gentle hands and fingers of the air. And then he was set back on the ground. He looked down at himself, and he was shocked. He looked great- he was wearing a blue shirt that brought out his eyes, and black dress pants- and Alec reached for his hair, and was met with gel.

"It looks amazing, Alexander. Now before you leave, I must tell you one thing. At midnight, everything will come back to normal. Make sure you are back before then."

Alec nodded, and gave Clary a hug, before hopping into his carriage and being on his way.  

 

Magnus had begun to get distressed. He had danced with almost every boy and girl in the kingdom, but none of them Alexander. No one caught Magnus' eye like the sweet and soft spoken servant boy had. Magnus was contemplating ending the ball when- "Alexander?" 

The boy turned, and he smiled softly. He looked stunning- he'd taken off the rags and done something with his hair- but his eyes were the eyes Magnus remembered from his dreams. It was his Alexander. 

"Prince Magnus," Alec said softly. It sounded like a gasp, like he was surprised to have gained Magnus' attention once again. Magnus didn't know how anyone else could've gotten his attention when he had the memory of Alec fresh in his mind like a wound. 

Magnus walked quickly to Alec, and pulled him into a waltz. They danced around the whole ballroom, even when the songs ended and new ones began, even as the clock struck eleven, they danced. Until Magnus had danced Alec onto the balcony, and they released each other to breathe in the fresh air. Magnus thought that the air could never be as intoxicating as Alexander, no matter how sweet it tasted in his mouth. 

"Prince Magnus, may I ask you a question?" Alec asked quietly. 

"Of course," Magnus replied. 

Alec took a deep breath of the fresh air, and turned to face Magnus. "Why do you like me so much?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment, shocked, but also thinking. He thought Alec deserved a good answer. "Because, when I first saw you, I didn't know that Maryse was your Mother, but she is, and she made you a servant, and yet you still followed her orders, and I can see that you love her. You are maybe one of the kindest people I've ever met, and you're strong, Alexander. You've fought in wars against yourself, and against your Mother, yet you're still here. Still talking to me. I think that takes a certain amount of strength. And bravery. Also, you're gorgeous," Magnus added. 

Alec smiled, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I've never met anyone like you. I don't know how, or why, the universe decided I deserved to meet you, but it did, and I am glad." 

Magnus leaned forward, with the hope of kissing Alexander, but the clock rang out, telling its people that midnight had struck. Alec gasped, and tore off through the ballroom. Magnus followed quickly, but he was slowed down by people trying to grab at him. Magnus shook them off impatiently, and ran after Alec. They made it outside, to the top of the staircase, and Alec spared one glance back at Magnus. 

"Goodbye, Prince Magnus," Alec said, so quietly, he didn't know if Magnus heard him. 

"Alexander!" Magnus yelled after him. But Alec was gone, and Magnus was left, watching, as the man he loved slipped through his finger tips. 

 

Maryse was furious. Alec expected no less, and yet he was surprised with the first slap. 

"How dare you disobey me?" She wailed, her hand still outstretched. Alec covered his reddening cheek quickly, but didn't flinch away from her. He refused to show how scared he was, because although Magnus was not there, Alec had promised himself to do Magnus proud. To be brave for Magnus. 

"You said that if I finished my chores, I was allowed to go to the ball. That is what I did," Alec replied. His voice was hard, hiding his pain, and he was momentarily proud of himself. 

Until the second hit came, harder than the first. 

And a third one after that. 

 

Alec had begun hiding his face again. There were bruises forming on the left side of his face, and Alec was scared to see them, and scared for anyone else to see them. Because Alec was a coward, but also because Alec was disappointed. He wanted to hide his face, not only because of his bruises, but because of his cowardice. 

He should've stood up to his Mother. He knew he should have, and yet there he was, in the kitchen, making tea for his family, as his Mother ordered. 

But when a knock sounded at the front door, Alec set the tea down on the counter and opened the door. 

Magnus was there, sunlight surrounding him like a blanket, turning the ends of his black hair gold, giving off the vision of him as an angel, once again. Alec, with all he was, believed in nothing more than he believed in Magnus. 

So when he saw Magnus at the door, he did not hang his head. He wore his bruises like a sign, and saw the moment when Magnus noticed them. 

"My beautiful boy. Who did this to you?" Magnus asked. 

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood step away from that door this instant. You have no right to be socializing with our guests." It was Maryse, of course, but she hadn't seen who was at the door. So when Alec stepped away and Magnus came into view, she nearly screamed. She'd seen her son dancing with the Prince. Even Maryse- with her narrow minded thoughts, and her harsh hands- had seen how the Prince looked at her son. 

"You have no right to have any guests," Magnus said icily. He grabbed Alec's hand, and pushed Alec behind him. Alec grabbed onto Magnus' biceps, and looked over his shoulder at his Mother. 

Maryse's hands were clenched at her sides, and her blue eyes were icy, the opposite of Alec's warm blue. Her beautiful features were twisted, and ugly, in anger. But even Maryse wouldn't say anything rude to the Prince. 

"Your son, is better than you will ever be. He will soon be my husband. And you, you will be shunned. I hope you are proud of all you've done," Magnus said. 

He turned, and went to pull Alec out of the house, but Alec shook his head. There were tears all down his face, and he looked to be in pain, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus whispered quietly. 

"I refuse to leave my siblings alone with her," Alec replied. 

Magnus nodded. He allowed Alec to get Isabelle and Jace, before they left. Maryse was alone, in a house that would accommodate for her and her hatred nicely, and yet she felt the house was too big. She realized how alone she really was. 

 

The wedding had come quickly, and Alec had never been happier. He wanted nothing more than to spend everyday with his husband. So, as Alec and Magnus rode away in their carriage together, Alec looked at Magnus. Every time Alec looked into Magnus' gold-green eyes, he fell in love all over again. It was like being hit with a wave of every feeling you could ever imagine, and Alec thought that he was glowing. Because him and Magnus were golden, and golden always shone the brightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this because i had a fabulous time of fun writing it ;) kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
